1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention is a composition and method of treatment for skin disorders, conditions, and severe skin dryness in general such as but not limited to hyperkeratosis and or severe dry skin conditions that may include xerosis, ichthyosis, atopic dermatitis, pruritus, eczema, and asteatosis. More in particular, the present invention is a systematic and periodic application of a topical formulation that may include salicylic acid, glycolic acid, urea, dimethyl isosorbide, ethoxydiglycol, barrier repair agents, anti-irritants, and humectants. To optimize the delivery and efficacy of these agents, the pH of the formulation may be acidic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skin care is a large and ever increasing concern. Although anyone can develop severe dry skin and associated disorders, dry skin is more likely to occur in older adults, people living in dry, cold, or low-humidity climates, and people who bathe or shower frequently. Skin problems may be caused by various factors such as numerous environmental factors, genetics and age related factors as discussed further below. Of note, the US total skin care market was estimated at $8.3 billion in 2008, up 1.1% over 2007. From 2003 to 2008, the market for premium skin care products grew 18% or a compounded annual growth rate of 3.4%. Contributing to this growth was the anti-aging segment, which grew 58.8% over this same time frame to approximately $2.5 billion. Needless to say, medical professionals as well as consumers are constantly looking for new and improved treatments that provide solutions and preventative care to improve health needs associated with skin issues and skin care in general.
Generally, itchy, dry skin is caused by environmental factors, such as cold weather, frequent bathing, and by medical conditions, such as atopic dermatitis and malnutrition. Dry skin develops due to a decrease in the natural oils in the outer layer of skin, which makes the skin lose water. Ordinarily, dry skin is not serious, but it can be uncomfortable and unsightly, turning plump cells into shriveled ones and creating lines and wrinkles.
Serious dry skin conditions, an inherited group of disorders called ichthyosis, can sometimes be disfiguring, causing psychological distress. Fortunately, most dry skin results from environmental factors that can be wholly or partially controlled. These include exposure to hot or cold weather with low humidity levels and excessive bathing.
Chronic or severe dry skin problems normally require a dermatologist's evaluation. Dry skin is more prevalent in winter, but can be a problem for patients year-round. And, although skin is often driest on the arms and lower legs, this pattern can vary considerably from person to person. Furthermore, signs and symptoms of dry skin depend on age, health status, locale, and the amount of time spent outdoors.
Symptoms of dry skin include a feeling of skin tightness, especially after showering, bathing or swimming; skin that appears shrunken or dehydrated; skin that feels and looks rough rather than smooth; itching, also known as pruritus, that sometimes may be intense; slight to severe flaking, scaling or peeling; fine lines or cracks; redness; and deep fissures that may bleed.
Though most cases of dry skin, also known as xerosis, are caused by environmental exposures, certain diseases also can significantly alter the function and appearance of the skin, especially in patients over the age of 50.
Causes of dry skin may include weather where, in general, skin is driest in winter, when temperatures and humidity levels plummet. Winter conditions also tend to make many existing skin conditions worse. However, the reverse may be true for people living in desert regions, where temperatures can soar, but humidity levels remain low.
Other causes of dry skin may be central heating and air conditioning as well as wood-burning stoves, space heaters, and fireplaces all reduce humidity and dry the skin. Also, frequent showering or bathing, especially if the baths are hot and long, breaks down the lipid barriers in skin. So does frequent swimming, particularly in heavily chlorinated pools. Still further, many popular soaps and detergents strip lipids and water from the skin especially harsh soaps and detergents. Deodorant and antibacterial soaps are usually the most damaging, as are many shampoos that dry out the scalp.
Still other causes may me be sun exposure. Like all types of heat, the sun dries the skin and damage from ultraviolet radiation penetrates far beyond the top layer of skin also known as the epidermis. The most significant damage occurs deep in the dermis, where collagen and elastin fibers break down much more quickly than they should, leading to deep wrinkles and loose, sagging skin also known as solar elastosis. Sun damaged skin may have the appearance of dry skin.
Furthermore, one of the more common types of eczema, atopic dermatitis, and those affected have more sensitive and drier skin. Many persons with mild eczema confuse this skin condition with excessive dryness. Areas commonly affected include the face, sides of the neck, and fold areas around the elbows, wrists, knees and ankles. Another cause may be psoriasis. This skin condition is marked by a rapid buildup of rough, dry, dead skin cells that form thick scales. And still further, thyroid disorders, also known as hypothyroidism, can create a condition that occurs when the thyroid produces too little thyroid hormones, which reduces the activity of the sweat and oil glands and leads to rough dry skin.
Still further, some people have a tendency toward eczema, also known as atopic dermatitis, wherein dry skin that's not cared for can lead toward an actual case of actual eczema. This excessive dryness can lead to activation of the disease, causing redness, cracking and inflammation. Those with the tendency may also be more likely to have inflammation of the hair follicles, also known as folliculitis. Also, people with a tendency toward eczema may develop cellulitis, which can be a potentially serious bacterial infection of the skin's underlying tissues that in turn can cause bacteria to enter the lymphatic system and blood vessels. These complications are most likely to occur when the skin's normal protective mechanisms are severely compromised. And as referred to previously, severely dry skin can cause deep cracks or fissures, which can open up and bleed, providing an avenue for invading bacteria.
Although anyone can develop severe dry skin, dry skin is more likely to occur in older adults. Mature skin is also often prone to dryness due to deficiencies in skin barrier integrity, decline in sebaceous and sweat gland activity, decreased blood flow, and loss of connective tissue. Specifically, mature skin is marked by decreased synthesis of skin barrier lipids, reduced cohesiveness of superficial skin cells, reduction of collagen fibers, and a steady natural decrease in the skin's natural water content. Each of these aspects impacts the skin's ability to retain moisture. Additional side effects due to dehydration involve skin tears, allergic reaction, infection, prolonged healing time due to depressed immune response, and itch.
Also of note, mature skin is often prone to hyperkeratotic conditions due to depressed cell renewal. Hyperkeratosis is generally the thickening of the stratum corneum, often associated with a qualitative abnormality of the keratin, and usually accompanied by an increase in the granular layer. As the corneum layer normally varies greatly in thickness in different sites, some experience is needed to assess minor degrees of hyperkeratosis. It can be caused by vitamin A deficiency or chronic exposure to arsenic. Knees and elbows are typical sites of HP, whereas Keratosis Pilaris (KP) usually affects the back of the arms and front of the legs. Follicular hyperkeratosis dass, also called phrynoderma, is a skin condition characterized by excessive development of keratin in hair follicles, resulting in rough, cone-shaped, elevated papules. The openings are often closed with a white plug of encrusted sebum. Plantar hyperkeratosis is hyperkeratosis of the sole of the foot.
The above discussed limitations in the prior art is not exhaustive. It is therefore desirable to provide a new and improved treatment for skin disorders, conditions, and severe skin dryness in general such as but not limited to hyperkeratosis and or severe dry skin conditions that may include xerosis, ichthyosis, atopic dermatitis, pruritus, eczema, and asteatosis. The current invention provides an inexpensive and effective composition and method of treatment for skin disorders, conditions and severe skin dryness not currently found in the known art.